Silver: the Professor?
by FatesDescendent
Summary: Silver is your average hardworking guy he graduated highschool and then college what's next? Well he has to get a job of course and that job just so happens to be a multisubject professor a high ranking university here's the catch though he is only 15! At this age he should be worrying about friends and girlfriends but now he has to teach people double his age, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: HIYA I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW STORY (yes I know another one) BUT THIS ONES A SLIGHT DEVIATION MY NORMAL ONES.**

 **SILVER: HOW SO?**

 **ME: WELL JUST READ THE SUMMARY AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF, I'M NOT GONNA SPOIL IT FOR THEM. ANYWAYS HERES THE AGES**

 **ME: ALRIGHT EVERYONE AGE ROLL CALLS**

 **SILVER: BUT WE DON'T KNOW OUR-**

 **ME: *snaps fingers* BOOM NOW GO!**

 **SILVER: 16**

 **BLAZE: 17**

 **SONIC: 21**

 **SHADOW: 23**

 **KNUCKLES: 23**

 **ROUGE: 24**

 **TAILS: 15**

 **AMY: 20**

 **ME: SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER ONE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Okay, so you see when the hydrogen particles collide into each other at high enough speeds you should _theoretically_ have the right components for time-travel." Now I know what you're thinking, what is a fifteen year-old doing in front of a lecture hall full of twenty year olds discussing quantum mechanics and time-travel, you are also probably thinking what kind of fifteen year old is a college student… well none that I know of, because I am actually teaching here.

"So, does anyone think they are catching on…?" it has been half a lesson on my first day and it is kind of scaring me that my students are just staring at me, I mean half of them started laughing and ruffled my hair asking if I was lost when the class first started, needless to say I am terrified of my students.

"Um excuse me, little professor dude?" one of my students asked raising his hand up. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Uh, I'm um- sixteen." I mumbled under my breath nervously.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." I knew he couldn't the second I spoke but I was to dang nervous to take care of it.

"He is sixteen." A rough male voice spoke out as a rather round man entered the room.

"Dr. Robotnik, sir. We just passed the halfway mark in our lesson, um- sir." I said as I nervously shook my head.

"Well, would you mind if I stayed in and watched? I am excited to see just why the university hired you, prodigy or not, a fifteen year old should not be teaching university level physics to students in their twenties. You may be the youngest graduate and by far the youngest professor, but you are still a child." The good doctor barked under his moustache as he took one of the empty seats on the front row, he was a rather intimidating man and him being here just made me even more sick to my stomach.

"Yes, you uh- are not the first to tell me that…" I said as I drifted off back to the blackboard "shall I catch you up, or just continue my lesson? We are discussing theoretically how to access time travel."

"HA! Please, even if the rumors I heard of you are true, you shouldn't have an inkling of a clue about that at your age." He may be my senior but I did not like him talking down to me in front of my students.

"Okay doctor, let me catch you up. You guys turn to page 47, read about Albatross Einstein and his theory of relativity until we are finished up here."

It didn't take too long to catch him up to where we left off, not to be rude to my students it's just that Dr. Robotnik is just older and is able to receive information easier, but still the look on his face was not what he was expecting I believe. He seemed… astounded I guess? At the fact I knew what I knew, but I know all of this as fact not _theoretical_ though I can't say that to anyone… first and foremost they would think I am crazy.

"I-I don't understand… how can you possibly know any of this?! Even I, in my brilliance didn't know these at your age!" Robotnik yelled flamboyantly, at this rate between the tension from him screaming and the barely muffled laughter from my students, which seemed to only anger him more, my anxiety couldn't handle it and I ran from the lecture hall about to get sick.

Running into the corridor I heard the door slam behind me, I panicked looking for a restroom after not seeing one in sight I ran to the closest trash can not being able to restrain myself anymore. Not even a millisecond after getting my head above the waste bin my gut decided it could not wait and I started throwing up.

After what felt like minutes I finally started to regain my composure, then I heard what sounded like high heels coming this way, and I started panicking at the prospect of someone seeing me like this which caused me to start right back up again.

"Excuse me are you alright?" I heard a soft feminine voice ask as a hand was placed on my back "Are you with one of the tours?" I managed to pull myself together to see who was there comforting a stranger, when I turned around I saw a lilac furred cat she seemed nice, and independent, and strong. Now I know that's a lot to perceive from just a moment of looking at someone but I couldn't help but feel that.

"Um, yes- I mean no. I mean… yes I am alright, but no I am not with the tours." I was bracing myself to be laughed at again "I am actually a professor… I just suffered from a little first day jitters I guess." I said nervously laughing scratching the back of my head.

"Oh so you're the kid genius my mom kept talking about all summer! Venice right?" all I could do is just nod with a confused smile "My name is Blaze, my mom is your boss the dean. You're fifteen?"

"Uh- um no." gosh I hate my stutter "I was fifteen when they hired me b-but I am 16 now. Just here recently in fact."

I am ninety-eight percent sure I heard her mumble something after telling her that but I couldn't quite make it out, I was too distracted by her smile "Well Professor Venice, I hear that you are more than just a physics teacher what else-" she was cut off by the ringing of the bell "Oh well, I'll have to just ask later, I need to get these to my mom asap. Anyways see ya." She said as she started walking off "Oh and they always keep mouthwash for the newbies in the teachers' lounge, you may want to take care of that before your next class."

"Oh um th-thank you, Blaze." I said as I walked in and dismissed my students so they could be on their way. After sending them off I quickly made my way to the teachers' lounge to my surprise other professors were there and one of them was already holding the mouthwash.

"Don't sweat it kid. We all had jitters the first day, but I am willing to bet it's a hundred times worse with you being so young." The one holding the mouthwash said as she handed it to me, she was a grey wolf lady she seemed really nice when we first met and still seems that way now.

Graciously excepting it, I used the item for what it was made for and thanked her properly "Probably, I can't even imagine you guys having jitters you all seem calm and collected."

"Trust me." Another faculty member, a white bear said with a deep voice "Everyone got jitters, even Robotnik, though he likes to claim he didn't."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, before you showed up he was the youngest teacher the campus had ever seen at twenty-one years old. But hey looks like break for us will be ending soon, just relax and drink some water, and put food in your system too." Professor Misty, the grey female wolf, said in an almost motherly tone as they walked out.

I decided not to linger too long in the lounge and went back to my classroom to prepare for my basic level math class, and my advanced literature class.

 _Well aside from throwing up I think I made a decent first impression with all the people I've met so far…_ I thought to myself as I walked in and approached my desk. I was surprised to see a cough drop with a note saying 'in case the mouthwash didn't cut it Prof. here you go –Blaze' _Hm, she must have dropped it off while I was resting in the lounge, what a really nice lady… No focus Venice! She is your bosses daughter! Plus she is way too pretty for you._ I thought to myself

 _Wait where did that come from? Any of that? The bosses daughter part, the too pretty (I mean yes she is pretty but still what the heck brain!) Just stop right there! No more talking to yourself now get ready for your next set of students._ I had to convince myself.

 **ME: I THINK THAT IS A GOOD STOPPING POINT 1416 AND THREE PAGES NOT TOO BAD**

 **SILVER: WOW ANOTHER NEW STORY I WONDER IF YOU'RE GONNA LET THIS ONE DIE TOO**

 **ME: SHUT UP SILVER MY OTHER STORIES HAVEN'T DIED**

 **SILVER: *COUGH* denial *COUGH***

 **ME: SILVER SHUT UP I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL**

 **SILVER: YOU KILLED BLAZE IN ONE, YOU LEFT ME AND TAIKA HANGING ON THE OTHER, YOU BARELY ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR PREQUAL MY LIFE ALREADY IS A LIVING HELL!**

 **ME: I AM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH TAIKA, I FEEL LIKE INJUSTICE CAN WAIT AND ITS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE THE SEQUAL PORTION OF THE "PREQUAL"**

 **ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL FOR THIS ONE FOLKS IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE A FAVORITE AND REVIEW TO HELP ME BETTER IT, I REALLY HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS ONE BUT I STILL NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK OTHERWISE ITS POINTLESS, WRITERS ABSOLUTELY NEED REVIEWS SO PLEASE ONE MORE TIME LEAVE ONE FOR ME :) XD ANYWAYS SEE YA**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: NO INTRO THIS TIME, CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING CLEVER**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER 2**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The rest of the day was pretty somber, my zero level math students thought it was a joke at first and then they believed the university was insulting them by having me teach them. After almost an hour of teaching I finally started loosening up and we even started joking with each other, the two funniest students were a blue hedgehog and a red echidna, from what I gathered they have been friends since they were little kids. Plus, they were the only ones who didn't look down on me because I was a "kid" apparently they have a friend who, surprisingly is younger than me, and is getting a doctorate in mechanical and computer engineering.

After the rest of the period ended and they all left the blue hedgehog stayed back for a second "Hey Silver" I was confused for a second looking around to see if someone was at the door "Oh my bad." He said grinning "I like to give nicknames to my professors, I call Ol' Robotnik Dr. Eggman. For obvious reasons." He said laughing "Anyways if you don't mind, I am going to call you Silver."

I thought on it for a second, I've never actually had a nickname "Silver… sounds good." I said smiling a, probably more than likely, childlike grin.

"Good to hear, well I gotta run, I got track then soccer so I'll see you in our next class, Professor Silver." He said giving out another laugh before dashing off.

Afterwards I had another free hour so once again I went off to the teachers' lounge to grab some food, "Hello?" I said as I walked in, to my surprise there wasn't anyone else there "Ok, either I am really lucky in the fact I have a lot more free periods than the others, or I am being cheated out of a higher paycheck by the university not giving me more classes." I said joking to myself as I opened the fridge to grab my special cup of chocolate pudding.

"Nah, nah, nah! Who took my chocolate pudding!?" I half yelled using my telekinesis to clear out the refrigerator looking for it.

"Oh, that'd be me!" the blue hedgehog from before said as he rounded a corner that lead to a storage closet "I thought this was Eggheads, I'm trying to beat my record from last year and give him an ulcer in the first semester." He said dropping to the ground in laughter, I have to admit his enthusiasm about pestering Robotnik was rather funny. "Anyway, since this was your pudding cup I'll pay you back sometime. You can count on that!" he said winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Ok, but until you do you have approximately two minutes to get from here to the track field otherwise I'll have to report you for ditching on the grounds of a pudding cup." I said trying to give a somewhat evil smile.

"Two minutes? I could get from here to the field a hundred times over in that amount of time." He said as he dashed off leaving my empty pudding cup in my hands as he left "What a strange hedgehog." I said laughing to myself as I searched for something to snack on that did not seem to be marked for someone else.

After minutes of searching to no avail I decided to just sit in a recliner that was in the lounge, not too long after the door opened and Blaze walked in "Oh, hello Professor. Enjoying your day a little more now?" she said giggling a little as she walked to the refrigerator and got out some kind of drink I could not quite make out.

"Uh-um, ye-yeah. Haha" I said as I scratched the back of my head cursing my stutter "But if you don't mind my asking what are you doing in here Blaze? I was under the impression that this room was faculty only."

"You strike me as the kind of man that if he reads a rule or is given an order, he will do his best to stay as close to the guidelines as physically possible…" Well, she is not wrong. "Anyways, as the deans daughter I get a couple of perks, like keeping my food and drinks where other students can't get them. That is unless you're a certain blue hedgehog." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

"You don't seem like a fan of his." I said chuckling, that is when she said something that caught me off guard.

"Let's just say I prefer order… and that I love a man that listens." She said giving a very sly smile to me. I shook my head in shock, I can't tell whether I did it mentally or literally, but I did it.

"O-oh is-s t-th-that s-s-so-so?" I said stuttering way more than I ever have before "tha-that's an in-interesting detail… I'll be sure to remember that, haha…" I told her, scratching the back of my head once more, trying to get my bearings.

"Oh? And why is that Proffessor?" and the tone she said that in had me convinced of one thing _she has got to be doing this to me on purpose_ I thought to myself.

"Oh would you look at that I need to go get ready for my next class." I say as I walked out of the lounge and to my room.

I walked in and laid my head on my desk "PULL- YOURSELF- TOGETHER!" I say slamming my head on my desk repeatedly. "Serioisly! I don't get this flustered around any other woman! Not even with Gold when we were together!" I growled to no one but myself "Though that is a lifetime away now…" I sighed underneath my breath "Ugh… Now I got a migraine!" I said floating some headache relief from the other end of my desk to myself.

After this last free period my final two and longest classed were starting back to back, first it was my advanced literature class. The majority of the class were females but there was a few males that were a part too. The most surprising addition to the class was, wouldn't you know it, Blaze. She walked in and sat with two others. A pink hedgehog, according to my list named Amelia Rose, and a black and read highlighted hedgehog named 'Project Shadow the Hedgehog' _That name has gotta be a joke right?_ I asked myself.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I know it may be a shock to most of you, but my name is Professor Venice the Hedgehog. Now I have all of your names right here but I would like to call them out individually and have a quick little chat. Don't worry this will all be important for your assignment."

Most of the class was more than disinterested in this but there were about six or so that seemed intrigued, the main three of the six being Ms. Rose, Blaze and Shadow.

"Shall we begin? Miss Amelia Rose?" I asked looking up from my sheet of paper.

"Right here, Sir! And you can call me Amy or miss Rose if you're as bug of a stickler for procedure as my friend Blaze says you are. No one calls me Amelia, unless it is my parents and they are angry." She said laughing.

"Okay, Amy. And yes, I am very big on procedure and tradition, but I also want you all to be comfortable around me. So are there any questions you specifically want to ask? I'll allow two."

"Good thing I only have two then!" she said, it is obvious she has a very bubbly personality and loves to be nice and is easily excitable "First and most important, who does your hair? Do you do it or do you have someone else do it?" and I swear for a split-second I saw an ominous smile cross the face the black and red hedgehog.

"I do it myself, but in all honesty, at this point it's practically natural for it to look like this. Next question?"

"Really? That is awesome! Okay, uhm- do you plan on making this class like suuuuper difficult? I know that it is Advanced Literature and all but still."

"No need to worry, I don't plan on giving you anything that is too far out of your capabilities. As you teacher I will still have to push your limits though." I told her giving a soft smile "Next is… Blaze. Nice t-to see you again."

"Likewise professor." She said once again in an almost flirtatious voice _Why?!_ "So do I get to ask two questions as well?"

"Go right ahead." Finally no stutter!

"Hmm, I guess what is your favorite color?" I was not expecting that. I was thinking she ask something a little more personal.

"It is a tie between two different colors. Fist is cyan and second is purple." That got a couple laughs from a few of my students mainly Amy and Shadow, and it took me a moment to remember that Blaze was purple, I noticed a blush anda small smile coming from her "Uh-um, n-next question?"

"I'll save it for later."

"Okay." And so I went through the list, one of the most interesting ones was a pink-purple chameleon named Espio, one of his questions was to request that a couple of assignments be detective stories, as he is interning with a detective agency, the other was to request to speak to him later about something he suddenly forgot. Then there was a green hawk named Jet, he seemed pretty cool, he and I both like extreme gear and he even asked me to go riding with him and his crew some time, apparently he is at the university through scholarship and took the more difficult classes to keep himself committed to finishing. The last one of major interest was Shadow.

"Proj-"

"Just Shadow is fine, and yes that is my actual name, no I am not kidding, and yes if you want the whole dramatic backstory on the name I will tell you later, and yes it is fie you didn't k now if the name is real or not."

"Okay, um, Shadow. Is there anything that you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah, one why do you style your hair like a marij-" I immediately knew where this was going so cut in.

"It's not, it is styled after the Japanese Red Maple leaf. Anything else?"

"Just a statement, I can feel you are connected to Chaos energy, if you ever want some insight on that talk to myself, Sonic, or Knuckles. We are the most knowledgeable on this subject, more-so than the other teachers here. That is all."

"Well class, I'll finish addressing the rest of you then I will give you your assignment." As I have already said the last one of major interest was Shadow I finished talking to the others relatively quickly as they were the one that seemed more disinterested than interested.

"Well everyone, your first assignment is your own choice from two options: One, write to me directly. Tell me what you think of myself, and what you want from this class. All things are confidential unless you tell me in the top-left corner of the page that I can speak of it to the class and mention you specifically. It must be in the top-left, otherwise it will remain unknown to the other members of the class. Two, write of the future. What do you think it will be? A glorious paradise? A war-torn world? I want your thoughts and predictions in explicit detail, the more detailed the better. I will allow you the rest of the class to converse amongst yourself and choose your desired assignment."

"Immediately I saw all of them speak to their friends, Blaze and Amy were talking to each other, and the lighting may have been bad but I think I saw her blushing. "Blaze. Don't forget you owe me a second question." She smiled and nodded then went back to arguing with Amy over something. Shadow talked back and forth between Espio and Jet both and from the tiny bits I could hear he was able to carry on two completely different conversations at the same time just switching flawlessly between sentences.

The class finished and all but those five left, they must have all been in my history class, wanting to make sure I looked at my list to confirm and saw them, plus Sonic, Knuckles, and few other names I didn't recognize. No sooner than putting the list down did a gust of wind appear and Sonic being right in the room.

"Sup Silver!" he said as he rushed in taking a seat next to Amy.

"Do you have any respect for your superiors?" she asked as she hit him over the head with a giant hammer she summoned from nowhere.

"OW! What the heck Ames!?" he said rubbing the growing bump on his head "He said he didn't mind the nickname!"

"That is quite true Amy, though he ate my pudding cup and until he pays me back he shall pay the consequences, so if you can, one more good hit for me please." I say hiding laughter as I put on a "professor" voice.

"Alright, whatever you say professor!" she said with excitement as she hit him over the head one more time.

"So it seems we are missing a few people, but we shall proceed nonetheless. Now I have already met all of you who are here so there is no need for an introduction. So let us get righ-" and then a young two-tailed fox burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late professor! Scourge and Fiona wouldn't let me by to get here." He said as he hunched over out of breath from running here I assume.

"That's not true at all prof" a green hedgehog in a leather jacket and sunglasses across his face said nonchalantly as he came in with a red fox following close behind "I merely asked for a little assistance from the little guy-"

"Scourge! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT MESSING WITH TAILS!?" Sonic yelled as he got right up in Scourges face.

"Oh, Blue Boy! Glad to see you're here too." The green hedgehog casually said as he took the glasses off his face, and then I saw the resemblance between the two was uncanny. Scourge was a mirror image to Sonic. Green fur and blue eyes, compared to Sonics blue fur and green eyes. "Anyways, as I was telling the prof here, there was no bothering him."

I could tell Sonic and Scourge were about to start a fight. "Enough!" I say as I separated them with my powers, which left them perplexed and Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze intrigued. "There will be no fights in my classroom! Got it?" I say going back and forth between them.

"Sure Silver" "Whatever you say prof" the two said at the same time as Sonic went back to his seat and Scourge and Fiona took a seat themselves.

"So now that the others arrived, I must now introduce myself. I am Professor Venice the Hedgehog. The majority of you all have me in other subjects but these three do not. I will be your guide through history." Thankfully my using my powers was able to defuse the situation, in all honesty though, I was hoping I would not have to use them at all.

The majority of the time there were no issues, aside from the glances Sonic and Scourge would pass to each other, I guess the looks aren't the only thing to show that they are completely opposite. Shadow already seemed like a very serious guy, but after the little outburst he seemed to pay a little extra attention. Blaze and Knuckles acted very similar though they did not look as though they were trying to look into my soul as they did so. Amy fawned over Sonic the majority of the time, trying to get him to calm down, the young fox Miles took notes vigorously, and Espio and Jet just seemed to act normal.

Scourge and Fiona on the other hand? They acted out I don't know how many time. They started making out, groping each other, I am pretty sure they were going to try and have sex right there if I didn't stop them! After I finally got them to start acting decent Scourge passed out.

 _Chaos forbid I fail someone my first week here…_

"Anyways, your first assignment will be to pick an important moment in history. Something world shaping, well not that major" I said laughing "but it must be something important to some zone, if not the whole world." I finish as the bell rings "And with that you our on your own, have a good day."

Scourge grabbed Fiona and raced out faster than I could finish my sentence, Espio just vanished after saying goodbye. Jet took out an extreme gear and flew it out of the room. Sonic sent Amy and Tails out while he waited with Shadow and Knuckles. And Blaze seemed to be struggling to get all of her items packed away into her bag.

"Yo! Silver! Shadow told me that he felt the same about you having a connection to the Chaos Force, like Knux and I did. So we decied that you should be the one to have this." Sonic said as he threw a jewel at me.

I mulled over the strange gem "Wait… is this a-?"

"Yup! One-hundred percent authentic Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said as both Shadow and Knuckles hit him over the head.

"Idiot! Could you shout that any louder? This is supposed to be confidential that we have them." Shadow berated him. "Anyways sir, the three of us here have the strongest connection to the Chaos Force, so we split the seven emeralds up between us by twos and switched weekly on who would be in charge of the last one. Now that you are here, and you have an abnormal connection like we do, we decided to entrust you with the final one."

"Well, I can't say I am not shocked. But thank you for your trust, I will keep this safe, with my life if need be." I said as I tucked the emerald away.

"Okay, gotta go! Amy said she needed to talk to me about something after I got finished here. So see ya Silv." He said as he dashed off.

"Does he have no respect?" Shadow said shaking his head as Knuckles shrugged "Anyways, goodbye professor. Have a good day." He finished as he and Knuckles walked away.

I too finished up and was about to head out when I heard a rip and a woman repeatedly cursing under her breath, that is when I realized Blaze was still here and it seemed as though her bag had been torn open and everything fell out, to be courteous I teleported up to her and started helping pick her stuff up. "Need some help?"

"Um, thank you." She blushed as she looked down back to pick everything up, funny usually I am the really nervous one, she must not need help too often.

"So, have you thought of that last question you owe me?" I smiled.

"A couple occurred in my head." Then her voice went back to normal… _oh no._

"A-and-d wh-what would t-that be?" Chaos forsake my damned stutter.

"Like I said, a couple~" she said trailing off "But I can't think of which would be best in this situation… how about you and I go for a cup of coffee?"

"Um, okay?" I was really surprised, I can't say I could tell where she was going with this but I was curious to say the least. And with that we managed to put everything back in her bag in a way that it would not spill everything out again.

 **(Miles away on the outskirts of the zone)**

"Please tell me I made it to the proper placement in time…?" A young woman in a robe said as she started running toward the town "If Venice isn't here than home is screwed!"

 **ME: THOSE THAT TRULY READ THIS CHAPTER WILL ALREADY KNOW WHO THIS WOMAN IS, SHE WAS MENTIONED ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY, HONESTLY I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I BROUGHT HER UP IN ANY OF MY STORIES REALLY…. WEIRD. ANYWAYS IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY ALREADY KNOW THAT I AM HAVING TROUBLE FINDING MOTIVATION TO KEEP THIS UP, SO I REALLY AM BEGGING YOU GUYS TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME, AND ALSO IF YOU THINK KNOW LEAVE A COMMENT AS TO WHO YOU THINK SHE IS.**

 **HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS SOON, SEE YA!**


End file.
